Game Over
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: /Toute tragédie a ses figures, toute tragédie a son histoire pour racine./ Deathfic où le personnage est déjà décédé au commencement. UruhaxKai, ReitaxRuki, UruhaxAoi... Ecriture de la fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** " Game Over"  
**Auteur:** Kitsune Yaoiphile  
**Genre:** Yaoi, tragédie (en fait deathfic, mais la personne est déjà décédée au commencement de la fic), et... POV (ça fait partie du genre?)  
**Disclamer**: Tout le monde sait que the GazettE, et seul ce groupe ici, n'est pas à moi.  
**Pairing: **UruhaxKai ... Me regardez pas comme ça, vous vous doutez de la suite... ReitaxRuki (seul couple stable) et ... UruhaxAoi, même si je suis pas certaine que l'on puisse dire ça comme ça u__u  
**Note :**Fic destinée à la base à être un OS. Le plan a été élaboré Lundi en francophonie (ahem) et les trois premières pages en littérature comparée ce matin (re-ahem). Donc finalement, il y a une prologue, et un ou deux chapitres. Oui, c'est très court donc je cracherais certainement pas sur les avis, comme sur les longues fics par ailleurs.

* * *

**Prologue**

Toute tragédie a ses figures, toute tragédie a son histoire pour racine.

Et ici, c'est votre temps, votre attention, et surtout votre interprétation, que je vais solliciter.

Qui ne connaît pas le funeste destin de Roméo et Juliette, écrit par ce Shakespeare dont le nom évoque tant ? Toi, par exemple, derrière ton écran, qui lit ces mots ! Roméo, tu le connais Roméo, pas vrai ? Et toi, qui te demande quand cette histoire débutera vraiment, connais tu l'histoire de la belle Iphigénie ?

Entre poisons et châtiments des théâtres enchanteurs, sous le flot de sang déjà écoulé sur les scènes ou entre les lignes d'œuvres qui nous ont marqués, je vous présente une tragédie plutôt particulière.

Non, vous ne l'aurez encore jamais lue ou vue interprétée par ces acteurs cachés derrière leurs masques de quelques heures, car je me décide enfin à écrire ce récit qui est mon plus douloureux souvenir.

Je m'appelle Kouyou. Mon ascendance a voulu que je porte à la suite de cela le nom de Takeshima. Mes amis proches m'appelaient, et le font parfois encore, Uruha. Il paraît que ça me correspond bien. Et j'avoue y croire.

J'ai aujourd'hui trente-sept ans, et je me décide enfin.

Je me décide enfin à vous raconter comment, il y a vingt ans, j'ai tué un jeune homme de mon âge.

Et ce que cet acte a eu comme conséquences sur moi-même.

Moi qui vais vous faire part de ce souvenir qui, en ce jour, continue de me torturer sans répit.

Simplement, avant de vous laisser commencer, je tiens à vous demander de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fais. Je ne la réitèrerais pas à la fin, cette sollicitation. Mais, s'il vous plaît, n'alourdissez pas davantage mon cœur et ma conscience.

Vous pensez que c'est égoïste ?

Hé bien pas tellement. Car moi, je n'ai pas le droit de m'accorder le repos.

Je continuerais de subir chaque jour cette vive douleur, jusqu'à ce que la grande faucheuse ne vienne me chercher d'elle-même…

_A Suivre_

_

* * *

_

Cette fic est terminée.. enfin, j'ai terminé de l'écrire.

Donc.. j'envoie la suite.. Ou je l'envoie pas?_ grand sourire qui en dit long  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** C'est marrant, ça suscite beaucoup moins d'intérêt sur ce site, cette fic XD

Bonne lecture quand même =)

* * *

**Chapitre un**

Tout a commencé dans sa chambre, à ce jeune homme. Nous étions sur son lit, lui calé contre ses coussins, presque allongé ; et moi assis en tailleur à sa droite, les poignets sur mes chevilles.

Un rai de lumière me passait dans le dos, s'échappant de la petite ouverture du store qui n'était pas complètement abaissé, me réchauffant doucement. La chaleur du Soleil d'hiver me semblait parcourir chaque maille de mon chandail pour mieux se diffuser sur mon corps. Lui, cette trace lumineuse lui barrait le bas des cuisses, juste au dessus des genoux. Je me souviens m'être, durant un instant, demandé si lui aussi sentait la chaleur sous son jean foncé.

En y repensant, je m'étais aussi un peu étonné. Si quelqu'un avait l'habitude de porter des jeans dans notre petit groupe, c'était bien moi. Lui, il privilégiait d'ordinaire les pantalons amples et fais dans un tissu léger, lui caressant la peau au moindre souffle de vent. Mais ce changement se devait certainement au froid vigoureux de cet hiver là. Le plus rude que je n'eus jamais connu, combattant le courage des hommes travailleurs par son souffle particulièrement glacial.

Ce jour là, étrangement, il ne neigeait pas. Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'était pour retirer toute trace de pureté ou d'innocence que j'aurais pu rechercher suite à… mon acte.

Je me souviens, je ne l'ai pas détaillé longtemps. Pourtant, son image est gravée derrière ma rétine, telle une photo que j'aurais pu prendre sur l'instant.

Il avait les cheveux plus longs que moi, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer. Après tout, nous comptions bien rester à l'intérieur. Ainsi, ces mèches, dont la couleur défiait celle des plumes de corbeaux, retombaient sur ses épaules, raides, et glissaient parfois en avant lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement brusque. A un moment même, il eut un tel sursaut que certaines lui retombèrent sur le visage, chatouillant vicieusement ses lèvres percées et son cou pâle. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais de ce contraste entre la peau fine qui recouvrait tout son corps, et ces cheveux qui lui conféraient ce charme sensuel si particulier, propre à sa personne.

Je dû alors réprimer une impulsion qui me dictait de retirer quelques fins cheveux malicieux qui s'étaient enroulés autour de la spirale qui passait à travers sa lèvre inférieure. Ce fut le bruit d'une explosion peu rassurante qui me fit revenir à ce que je faisais.

Dommage… Mon personnage venait de perdre le reste de sa jauge de vie.

Si seulement ça avait pu être réel, tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui, Yuu…

Yuu Shiroyama, ayant hérité son nom de sa mère, puisque renié par celui qui semblait être son père.

Il avait le même âge que moi, à quelques mois près.

Il aimait les aliments sucrés, les jeux vidéos, la guitare… tout comme moi. Il aimait les filles, contrairement à moi. Et il collectionnait les artéfacts, ainsi que les différents encens, ce que je ne faisais pas.

Nous étions différents, mais on se ressemblait.

Et c'était certainement ce qui faisait de nous les amis les plus proches dans notre petite bande. Et peut être aussi le fait que l'on habitait le même immeuble, au même étage, séparés par un seul appartement.

Nous nous voyions sans doute un peu trop, je pense maintenant. A force, les jours, semaines, mois et années passant, nous ne pouvions plus passer une journée l'un sans l'autre, que ce fut virtuellement ou non.

Pourtant, cela fait à présent vingt ans que je n'ai plus eu le moindre contact avec lui.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ce sont les questions que vous vous posez, je me trompe ?

Non, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

Pourquoi ais je fais une telle chose si je tenais autant à cette personne ?

Hé bien je vais y revenir par là…

_A Suivre_

_

* * *

_

...

Bon bah... merci Azra, au fait, pour le prologue X3_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Ne pétez pas trop vite les plombs à cause d'Uruha, hein

Bonne lecture! n__n

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

A l'époque, quelques jours encore auparavant ce jeu vidéo que nous partagions, il se trouve que j'avais un petit ami qui répondait le plus souvent au surnom de Kai.

Un jeune homme un peu moins âgé que moi, très souriant, vraiment agréable et charmant. Il avait ce petit truc qui le rendait curieux et absolument adorable. Seulement, je venais de rompre avec lui. Nous nous étions quittés en bons termes, je lui eus expliqué que, malheureusement, je ne parvenais pas à l'aimer comme il l'attendait. J'étais déjà bien amoureux d'un autre avant, et cela durait.

C'était le temps où je cherchais toujours quelqu'un pour me l'enlever de la tête mais, à chaque reprise, je n'y parvenais pas.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé tomber. Je continue de vivre avec cet amour éternellement insatisfait.

Lui demander ? Une chance ? Oh, cela fait vingt ans que je n'ai pas vu son visage ou entendu sa voix. De plus, je le sais hétéro.

Je peux vous paraître fleur bleue, ou représenter pour vous le parfait cliché du gay frustré… Pensez ce que vous voulez. Vous avez choisis de lire ce que moi j'ai choisis d'écrire. Donc aucun de nous n'a à se plaindre, tout dépend là de nos choix.

Passons… ce jour là, subitement, suite à ma défaite au combat virtuel que nous étions en train de nous livrer, je me mis à repenser à ma rupture avec celui qui portait le véritable nom de Yutaka.

Le temps que Yuu naviguait dans le menu du jeu pour nous organiser une nouvelle confrontation, je me repliais sur moi-même. Mes bras vinrent enlacer mes genoux ramenés contre mon torse, et je posais mon menton sur ceux-ci ; laissant mes cheveux colorés de différents blonds fermer mon visage à l'extérieur, comme le ferait un rideau.

J'entendis vaguement la voix off prononcer cette phrase que je connaissais par cœur : « Activation du mode combat », puis le bruit caractéristique qui signalait la mise en pause du jeu.

La forme qu'avait pris le matelas bougea légèrement, et je ne pu rien distinguer au travers de mes mèches. Une main vint les écarter pour les placer derrière mes oreilles, et je découvrais le visage de mon ami en contrebas de mon regard. Il avait sa petite moue contrariée et inquiète, qui m'arrachait toujours un sourire.

« -Ruwa » C'est ainsi qu'il m'appelait, juste lui. Mon surnom transformé à sa façon. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Nous nous regardions un moment, comme deux poupées de Bunraku une fois rangées dans l'ombre, et il murmura à nouveau ce petit pseudo.

« -Pas vraiment… je ne sais plus en j'en suis.

-Tu penses à Kai toi, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-………

-.………

-Dis, Aoi… » fis je lorsqu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains. « Pourquoi je n'étais pas amoureux de lui ? »

Aoi, c'était un petit nom qui nous était venu comme ça. Je ne sais même plus qui en avait eu l'idée… Sans doute cela venait-il du fait qu'il adorait admirer le bleu du ciel les jours d'été, près du fleuve. Celui où je vais seul à présent…

Il admirait ce même ciel qui l'avait appelé à lui…

Ça pourrait être comique aux yeux de certains. Aux miens, ça n'apporte que des larmes.

« Hmm… Ah ! C'est toujours l'histoire du mec que t'aimes mais que tu lui as jamais dit ? »

J'acquiesçais sans grande motivation.

« -Bah écoute… Kai, tu l'aimes pas, tu l'aimes pas, hein ! Personne n'y peut rien !

-Sûrement…

-Allez, secoue toi ! … je… Tiens, je suis là, moi ! »

_Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris…_

_A Suivre_

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Cette fic comportehuit chapitres et un épilogue (en plus du prologue). Les deux derniers sont les plus courts XD Et ça fait un peu plus de cinq mille mots en tout...  
En d'autres termes, cette fic entière a la taille... d'un chapitre de _Dynamite_ XD  
Bonne lecture! (moi j'aime bien ce chapitre X3)

**

* * *

Chapitre trois**

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris… et je n'eus pas non plus réalisé qu'il venait de caresser mes lèvres des siennes. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, mes yeux s'étaient clos d'eux-mêmes, ce que j'ai constaté en les rouvrant.

Toujours aussi près de moi, Yuu m'observait avec cet air malicieux qui le caractérise dans ses nouvelles facéties, puis il passa lentement sa langue sur son piercing. Je pris alors seulement conscience de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. J'allais pour dire quelque chose, réfléchissant que répondre à cela, quand cette fine langue mutine vint humecter la commissure de mes lèvres.

J'étais tellement surpris, mais heureux de ce qui se passait, que je me laissais complètement aller. Pourtant, Aoi ne cherchait pas à pousser le geste plus loin. Nous échangions quelques petits baisers brefs, il me paraissait alors plus curieux que décidé.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai finis par étendre mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps, et l'ait attiré contre moi grâce à une main dans sa nuque.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait d'une impulsion ou si il eut compris ce que je cherchais, mais je n'ai même pas eu besoin de forcer un tant soit peu.

Je sentis ses lèvres s'écarter légèrement au contact des miennes, et ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je me grisais autant d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Parce que c'était lui, sans nul doute.

Nous avons entamé un jeu de souffles, de langues et de salive. Parfois même, un petit rire échappait à l'un de nous deux.

Il me chatouillait le palais, je jouais avec son piercing. Il conduisait le jeu à l'air libre, je recherchais à nouveau la chaleur de sa bouche contre la mienne. Il mordillait mon muscle, je faisais de même sur son bijou.

Hélas, c'est ainsi que je le vois, ce petit jeu a, petit à petit, dérivé sur un autre. Celui là plus dangereux, qui risquait d'impliquer bien trop de choses pour nous si ça se passait.

On ne se verrait plus de la même façon.

Il fallait savoir où on en était, avant toute chose.

C'est ce que je pensais autrefois.

Je l'avais senti me pousser de plus en plus en arrière, jusqu'à m'en allonger entre ses coussins. Il s'était posé sur mes hanches, et c'était à partir de là que ça dégénérait.

Ses mains, aux doigts rendus légèrement rugueux et allongés par la guitare, passèrent lentement sous mon léger chandail. Je l'avais enfilé comme ça, sans rien, et déjà bien large pour moi.

Je sursautais sous ce soudain contraste entre la peau chaude de mon ventre et celle de ses phalanges qui me paraissait glacée, sur le moment.

Je le laissais me caresser en gestes lents et appuyés, jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche à passer ma ceinture…

Une sorte d'alarme se déclencha en moi et, sans y réfléchir une seule seconde, je lui prenais les mains en déclarant :

« Si il y a bien une chose que je veux éviter, c'est de brûler les étapes. Surtout avec toi… »

Si j'avais su, ce jour là, de ce que ce geste, cette phrase, auraient entraînés, alors j'aurais tout simplement gardé le silence.

« Et puis… pourquoi, d'un seul coup, tu… enfin… »

Là aussi… Et, au fond de moi-même, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était certainement pas la question à poser.

« -Hé bien, en fait, j'ai toujours voulu essayer avec un mec. Puis y'a que toi qui… qui y semble disposé.

-……………

-Mais le prend pas mal ! » se précipitait-il « Je suis pas en train de dire que t'es quelqu'un de facile ! »

_Honnêtement, qu'auriez vous voulu répondre à cela ?_

_A Suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre quatre**

Honnêtement, qu'auriez vous voulu répondre à cela ? Il avait beau dire, j'avais la nette impression qu'il venait de me confondre avec une pute, ou le gentil garçon tellement copain qu'il veut bien coucher avec son meilleur ami dont il est discrètement amoureux depuis l'époque du secondaire, juste parce que l'autre en a envie!

Aujourd'hui, je pourrais lui pardonner sans aucune manière. A l'époque, j'étais blessé.

Et j'ignorais que j'allais l'être davantage par la suite…

« Je vois... Et Kana, elle en dit quoi de tout ça ? » ais je eu le courage de demander

« -Ka… Oh non, s'il te plaît !

-De…quoi ?

-Ne lui dis rien ! Si elle l'apprend, elle va vouloir me laisser tomber !

-Ah oui donc c'est juste vraiment pour essayer !

-Tu voulais que ça soit pour quoi ? Ça fait trois ans que je suis avec elle, j'en suis dingue ! … Je t'en prie Ruwa, lui dit rien !

-…Effectivement, t'es dingue. » je marmonnais, ravalant la douloureuse boule qui se formait dans ma gorge.

C'est complètement idiot, pour certains, de pleurer pour 'ça'. Tout autant que ma réaction qui a suivit.

Mais si vous aviez été à ma place, auriez vous fait autrement ?

Je n'ai rien ajouté, je suis juste descendu du lit. J'ai manqué de me casser la gueule à cause de ma vue qui commençait à se brouiller, et j'ai couru chez moi.

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de saluer sa mère en sortant…

Chez moi, il n'y avait encore personne. Seul le silence, troublé par mes sanglots secrets et le bruit d'une horloge inlassable, semblait enclin à répondre à ma douloureuse prière, bientôt matérialisée par mes murmures.

Je ne faisais que répéter sans cesse la même chose. Des « Si seulement… S'il vous plaît …» sans but ni sens réels.

J'avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un…

Alors je suis entré dans ma chambre et me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, dos au matelas, jambes et tête dans le vide. Mon regard accrocha tout naturellement la neige qui reposait sans tracas, au dehors.

Aujourd'hui encore, c'est une manie apaisante que j'ai gardée. Vous qui lisez ces lignes, sachez qu'à chaque pause que je marque dans mon récit, je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans la magnifique paysage d'hiver.

Pour peu, je dirais qu'il est exactement comme celui de ce jour là.

C'est en tout cas toujours la même vue, la même fenêtre, la même chambre, le même appartement, le même couloir dans lequel… En, vérité, je n'ai jamais osé déménager. Je ne veux surtout pas oublier ce que j'ai fais et ressentit.

Car c'était, et cela reste, de ma faute.

Si seulement, oh oui ! si seulement j'avais pu fermer ma grande gueule ! Si j'avais laissés mes principes de côté ! Ou même juste… si seulement j'aimais les femmes, tout comme lui !

Alors ça ne serait jamais arrivé, jamais…

Et peut être rirais je avec lui en ce moment où je vous écris, au lieu de continuer à me délecter des saveurs amères ou sucrées de la vie… Ce que je ne fais plus depuis vingt ans.

Tenez, d'ailleurs, il y a vingt ans… Suite à cela, j'avais décidé de téléphoner à mon plus vieil ami, celui sur lequel je savais que je pouvais compter en toutes circonstances.

A peine un an de plus que moi, Akira Suzuki, que nous appelions 'Reita' sans raison particulière, était le fier capitaine de son club de sport. Il sortait, et sort toujours, avec un jeune homme vraiment très mignon, coloré en blond clair à l'époque. Sa petite bouille de gamin contrastait avec le visage assuré, et souvent recouvert d'un bandeau au niveau du nez, de Reita.

Il porte encore fréquemment des lentilles bleues qui accentuent ses traits d'innocence.

Nous, nous l'appelons Ruki. Ses parents eurent choisit Takanori Matsumoto. Un nom bien courant, me direz vous…

* * *

__

A Suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : ** Je sais que je vais très vite sur les passages qui ne concernent pas directement Kouyou et Yuu, mai sc'est volontaire. Je suppose que vous vous doutez bien pourquoi.  
Donc pas de remarques là dessus, j'en suis consciente XD  
Enfin si vous le voulez vraiment... nan mais y'a de la rupture de syntaxe et des phrases simples à tous les coins dans ce chapitre...  
J'aime pas Reita en plus.. donc ça doit venir de là. Mais avant que vous ne commenciez à vouloir m'égorger...  
...bonne lecture! ^-^

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

A peine un quart d'heure après mon appel, mon ami entrait chez moi. Un quart d'heure durant lequel je m'étais plu à contempler les couches de neige tenaces sur les toits ; les barres de métal des balcons ou des gouttières rendues blanches par le gel. J'avais observé les courageux oiseaux se poser sur les fils électriques rigides, qui exposaient de bien jolies stalactites.

Et j'avais beau faire, je pensais à lui.

Lui qui, un instant auparavant, m'avait blessé certainement plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Vous connaissez l'espoir du désespéré ? Hé bien c'était celui que j'entretenais, et que j'entretiens toujours, même si plus rien n'est possible.

Ce fut la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me tira de ma rêverie. Akira était arrivé, et nous nous dirigions presque immédiatement dans ma chambre.

Là, je ne sais pas vraiment comment il eut compris ce dont j'avais besoin, mais il me prit dans ses bras. Longuement, ses grandes mains de pianiste massèrent mon dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui déballais tout, et lui se crispait au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, lorsque je reprenais mon souffle entre les larmes versées pendant que je parlais, il se releva et traversa directement mon appartement.

Intrigué, mais pourtant sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, je n'osais pas bouger.

Très vite, des éclats de voix retentirent, pour finir par disparaître quand j'allumais mon lecteur de musique. Je ne voulais rien entendre, et je plaçais les écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

Plus tard, je reçus un message sur mon téléphone. Je ne saurais vous en rappeler exactement le contenu.

Reita n'était pas revenu me voir, sûrement trop porté par ses nerfs, comme l'impulsif qu'il a toujours été. Dans ce message, il s'en excusait, et insistait sur le fait que cela n'avait plus intérêt à se produire.

En d'autres termes, de la façon que j'ai retenue, ils s'étaient bel et bien battus, et le blond n'aurait aucun scrupule à remettre ça si ce genre de choses venait à se renouveler.

En pensant à cela, un malaise bien involontaire prit possession de ma conscience.

Dans ma tête, ça fonctionnait –et encore en cet instant même- de cette manière : Aoi a été blessé par Reita parce que je l'ai appelé, donc c'est de ma faute.

Tout comme ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tard, c'est de ma faute.  
C'est de ma faute, rien que la mienne, si moi je suis et lui n'est plus.

Je me suis alors levé de mon lit, et j'ai tracé le même chemin qu'Akira une demi heure plus tôt.

Oui, cela faisait une demi heure que je restais étendu sur mon lit, à réfléchir sur l'attitude à adopter en observant le ciel grisâtre, musique emplissant mes oreilles.

Yuu m'ouvrit bien vite sa porte, ne craignant visiblement pas un retour du blond au nez bandé. Il sembla me juger un instant, et s'écarta en m'invitant à entrer.

Aussitôt la serrure enclenchée je me confondais en excuses devant lui, constatant au passage le pourquoi du départ rapide de Reita. Il ne fallait pas penser qu'Aoi était aussi frêle qu'il en avait l'air, ou bien l'on en faisait les frais.

A vue d'œil, Akira avait expérimenté la chose, car à part une trace sur la joue, mon vis-à-vis ne portait aucune blessure.

Ceci dit, je recommençais à m'excuser à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui me valu certainement ce regard perplexe qu'il m'adressa.

Puis, il haussa simplement les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Je l'ai suivit.

Autre grande erreur que j'eus commise à ce moment précis.

Et peut être bien la plus décisive…

Avec le recul, je ne peux que culpabiliser davantage.  


* * *

_A Suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **Relisez la dernière phrase du chapitre précédent avant de commencer, parce que ça a été tranché directement.  
Ce chapitre, j'l'aime bien, parce que... c'est l'art de faire un lemon sans même s'en rendre compte XD  


* * *

**Chapitre six**

Permettez-moi de m'expliquer…

Par chacun, et je dis bien chacun ! de mes actes de cette journée, j'ai conduis un ami un peu plus près de la mort…

Yuu, si seulement tu pouvais un jour lire ces lignes, tu saurais à quel point je peux regretter d'avoir fait tout cela. Si j'avais su, simplement si j'avais pu le prédire ! … Je serais certainement resté couché ce jour là, et tu serais, toi, encore en vie.

Je me répète ? Je le sais…

Et je profite du fait que je m'adresse à toi pour te le dire pour la première fois, concrètement… Depuis des années tu me fascinais, depuis des années tu m'attirais. Mais je connaissais ton attrait pour les filles, et juste elles. Alors je me taisais, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a vingt ans. Pourtant aujourd'hui, je vais te l'écrire, cette simple phrase… Ce simple 'je t'aime'. Et quand bien même si tu n'es plus de ce monde à cause de moi, je t'aime toujours.

Puis je vraiment faire autrement, de toute façon ?

Je t'en prie, pardonne moi…

C'est ce que je lui répétais aussi ce jour là.

Je ne me suis arrêté qu'au moment où, comme prit d'une impulsion soudaine, ses mains ont agrippé mes épaules et m'ont entraîné d'un mouvement sec face à ses couvertures. Je l'ai sentit s'asseoir sur l'arrière de mes genoux, et ses doigts ont emprisonné mes poignets pour les maintenir dans mon dos.

J'étouffais, effrayé par ce qui se passait et par cette lourde couette qui bloquait ma respiration. Je parvins à mettre ma tête sur le côté sans me tordre le nez, et je vis que, d'une main, il retirait sa ceinture.

A croire qu'il devait nécessairement porter ce jean, ce jour d'hiver ci.

Quand il eut terminé, je me mis à bouger autant que me le permettait ma position, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, espérant le faire lâcher. En vain, car la ceinture remplaça bientôt ses doigts en bas de mes bras. Il tira d'un coup sec pour la boucler.

Et ça, ça faisait mal. J'en eu même un rictus de douleur.

Mais j'ignorais que ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre, en tant que douleur physique.

Je perçus de légers mouvements au dessus de moi, et remarquait en tordant le cou qu'il s'était entre temps débarrassé du fameux jean, ainsi que de son boxer que je voyait emmêlé dans l'autre vêtement, au sol.

Et ce qui m'aurait ravi dans d'autres circonstances, me faisait peur.

Même dans ma position, je la voyais, son excitation. Seulement, je ne la comprenais pas, et je ne saisis encore pas aujourd'hui… D'où un hétéro affirmé pouvait-il être à ce point désireux d'un corps semblable au sien ?

Ma réflexion n'aboutit jamais. Et sur le moment, elle se trouvait coupée par ses mains qui s'acharnaient sur mon pantalon. Une fois celui-ci loin de mes jambes, comme le dessous, il repoussa mon chandail jusque sur mes omoplates, ou cela bloqua.

Sur mes reins, je sentais mes mais liées et le ceinturon froid. Puis vinrent ses mains, qui empoignèrent mes fesses et les écartèrent sans ménagement. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, alors je me remis à gesticuler, sans plus de succès que précédemment. Au contraire même, cela ne l'incita qu'à planter ses ongles, certes courts au niveau de la main gauche, dans ma peau.

Suite à cela, je hurlais de douleur.

Pas à cause de ses doigts qui me serraient, non…

Mais parce qu'il venait, sans aucun préavis, d'enfoncer son sexe au plus loin dans mon corps non préparé à cette intrusion, et tendu par la peur, l'appréhension, l'incompréhension…

L'incompréhension face à un ami proche, à l'homme que j'aime, qui prenait plaisir à ainsi violenter et violer cette enveloppe charnelle qui m'a été offerte.

Mais que je n'avais encore jamais offerte.

Ses mouvements étaient brutaux, et j'avais cette bien trop désagréable impression que mon corps se consumait de l'intérieur. Une vive douleur à chaque nouveau va et vient qui pénétrait ma chair, qui m'arrachait les entrailles.

Et tandis qu'il continuait, je sentais quelque chose de tiède couler entre mes cuisses. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un liquide rouge carmin imprégner les couvertures. Je hurlais une nouvelle fois ma douleur, puis ce fut le noir du néant qui m'emporta. Sans doute était ce mieux ainsi…

* * *

__

A Suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Avant dernier chapitre! Ceux là sont bien plus courts que les autres!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

Je me souviens que, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, la première chose que j'ai vue fut son visage inquiet. Cette inquiétude se retira au fur et à mesure que le soulagement se peignait sur ses traits.

Sur le coup, je ne voyais en rien ce que je faisais là. Yuu commençait à s'excuser, me demandant à plusieurs reprises si j'allais mieux… Je tentais de le rassurer en acquiesçant à chaque nouvelle excuse, chaque nouvelle question, en essayant de me relever. Ce que j'ai vite abandonné lorsqu'une douleur lancinante pris d'assaut le bas de mes reins pour se répercuter dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je me laissais retomber, cherchant par là à calmer le résultat de la soudaine impulsion d'Aoi un peu plus tôt.

Yuu me rattrapa par les épaules, et une nouvelle décharge nerveuse me fit trembler. Mes mains avaient dues être liées un moment pour que j'en sente des courbatures pareilles, avais je pensé.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'appris qu'un de mes muscles s'était déchiré sous la pression de mon corps. En auraient-ils trouvé d'autres, si je leur avais dit que mon plus proche ami venait de… jouer avec mon corps ? Certainement, mais je n'y pensais pas sur le moment. J'écoutais à peine le médecin, hanté par une tout autre chose.

Remarquez, je lui devais bien de me taire, à cet ami… car ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire…

Là-dessus, légèrement effrayé par ma faiblesse, j'ai préféré me battre contre ces élancements de douleur plutôt que de rester seul avec lui.

Pourtant, Dieu sait combien j'en avais envie, et à quel point je le souhaite aujourd'hui.

Je suis donc rentré chez moi, il n'avait pas bougé.

La suite… pendant longtemps, un voile involontairement déposé sur ma mémoire me l'a cachée. Mais à présent, j'ai réussis à le retirer, pour que ma conscience prenne enfin en face toutes ces images qui me font tellement honte et si mal…

J'étais couché sur mon lit comme quelques heures auparavant, mon téléphone dans la main.

Sauf que cette fois, ce fut Ruki que j'avais appelé. Très peu de temps après, le petit blond apparaissait dans ma chambre, accompagné de… Reita. Hélas, je ne l'avais pas prévu.

Immédiatement, Ruki se mit en devoir de me soigner, bien que je n'avais encore strictement rien demandé. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse, pour que les leur en soient si préoccupées.

Evidemment, Akira ne resta pas muet bien longtemps. Utilisant son incroyable force de persuasion que je lui envie tant, il m'amena à bientôt tout lui raconter. Ou du moins ce dont je voulais bien me souvenir.

Son pas décidé et nerveux lorsqu'il quitta la pièce m'indiqua clairement ce qu'il comptait faire.

Et Takanori avait compris aussi…

* * *

_A Suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Ceci est le dernier chapitre... Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
C'est la première fois que je finis une fic sans conneries à chapitres... ça me fait.. bizarre ^^

Je vous rassure : y'aura un épilogue XD

* * *

**  
Chapitre huit**

Nous nous sommes regardés un long moment, dans un silence quasi-parfait, quand un sursaut me prit, suivit d'un murmure qui semblait sortir de lui-même d'entre mes lèvres…

« Il va le tuer ! »

J'ai toujours autant de mal à croire que j'ai pu dire ça. Il s'agit de l'un des éléments dont je n'ai strictement aucun souvenir… Comme si quelqu'un avait parlé à ma place, en vérité.

Prenez moi pour un fou, ça m'est égal. Car ce que j'ai fais ensuite n'était qu'un acte de folie, après tout.

Nous nous sommes précipités dans le couloir, comme si ma douleur physique s'était soudainement envolée !... Et nous avons arrêté net nos pas devant la scène qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

Mon immeuble n'a jamais été équipé d'escaliers, mais juste de quatre ascenseurs, ce qui est relativement dangereux en cas d'évacuation d'urgence.

Mais aussi dans ce genre de situation…

Reita tenait Aoi dos à la barrière, au dessus du vide d'une quinzaine d'étages.

En bas, les arbres qui ornaient la cour intérieure.

Akira tenait la vie de Yuu entre ses mains. Si jamais il lâchait son corps…

Je me mis à paniquer à cette pensée, et n'entendait déjà plus que de bien loin la voix de Takanori qui tentait de raisonner entre la colère du second blond, la peur du brun, et mon soudain affolement.

J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit comme en philosophie et que la raison prime toujours sur tout le reste…

Seulement…

Il était évident que Reita n'avait nullement l'intention de lâcher celui qui, dans le fond, était son ami.

Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que ce dernier allait tout naturellement se débattre, et envoyer par inadvertance un coup puissant dans les côtes de son agresseur ?

Agresseur qui en eut un sursaut, desserrant par réflexe ses doigts de sa prise…

Pour moi, peu importe le nombre de fois où je me repasserais cette scène, elle se déroulera toujours au ralentit.

Je t'ai vu basculer très lentement…

J'ai vu tes yeux implorants et terrorisés s'ancrer dans les miens.

Je t'ai vu tomber, ne lâchant pas ton regard, m'étant inconsciemment agrippé à la barrière…

J'ai vu ton corps subir les lois de la gravité, comme la neige, et être fatalement attiré vers le sol.

Le cri de désespoir pur que tu laissais échapper dans ta chute a creusé une plaie béante et éternellement saignante en moi…

Mon bras s'est inutilement tendu vers toi lorsque tu touchais enfin le sol.

Comme si tu avais redouté la douleur, tes yeux s'étaient clos.

Un son insupportable m'est parvenu… celui de ton âme se détachant de ton corps…  
Je suis resté à le fixer, inerte sur le carrelage de la cour en contre bas, un temps qui m'a paru éternel.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas pleuré…

Je n'ai pas réalisé…

Mais tandis que ces mots coulent sur mon papier, …

Mes larmes en font autant sur mes joues pourtant asséchées.

Asséchées comme mon cœur qui a perdu toute son essence, s'affaissant de plus en plus sur lui-même, jour après jour…

Et ma plaie ne se referme pas, au contraire. Elle continue de saigner ta disparition dont je suis seul coupable.

Pardonne-moi Yuu, encore une fois…

Ce jour là, j'aurais souhaité que le « _game over _» qui m'était destiné sur l'écran, soit véritable.

Que ce c'eût été la fin du jeu pour moi…

* * *

_~Fin~_

Non mais vraiment.. comment j'ai pu écrire ça? TwT  
Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic...  
Des avis?


	10. Chapter 10

**Note :** Voici l'épilogue...  
Au final, il est plus long que les chapitres  
Je vous conseille absolument d'écouter, pendant votre lecture :  
Libra et Saishuu Ressha de MUCC, ainsi que Finale de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Crucify my Love (besoin de préciser?) peut bien convenir aussi, je pense.  
Bonne lecture, et merci.

* * *

**Epilogue…**

Uruha soupira longuement et posa son crayon. L'objet roula lentement sur les fines feuilles de papier grises avant de se trouver bloquées par un couteau qui reposait là. Celui ci renvoyait quelques éclats argentés, et son propriétaire attarda son regard sur la lame ciselée, fascinante.

La petite lampe de bureau blanche diffusait une lumière agréable et chaleureuse dans la vaste chambre.

Vaste, mais peu meublée.

Un lit deux places très bas, avec un contour en chêne vernis ; un meuble peint en noir, avec quelques vieux stickers d'héros oubliés pour seul ornement, portait une télé comme on en faisait plus. Dans la case d'en dessous, une console de jeux désormais introuvable exposait fièrement son étonnante propreté. A l'opposé de la porte, une armoire se fondait dans l'obscurité de son coin, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Les volets étaient fermés.

L'homme châtain se leva de sa chaise de bureau qui portait les traces du temps de l'enfance, comme le reste de la pièce. Derrière lui, ses draps semblaient l'appeler de la même manière qu'une mère appellerait de sa voix bienveillante son petit garçon.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas posé sa tête sur l'oreiller ?

Les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, noires et étirées, témoignaient du moindre de ses cauchemars. Ces images qui vous pénètrent jusqu'à faire trembler votre corps de peur et de sueurs froides.

Ces images qui peuvent marquer votre esprit au fer rouge, laissant leur trace dans votre mémoire si vulnérable.

Cauchemar éveillé qui vous suivait, jusque dans votre refuge de chaudes couettes…

Uruha ferma un instant les yeux avec douleur, et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. En l'ouvrant, il sentit le vent glacé se faufiler dans ses manches légères, mais il ne frissonna pas. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la ressemblance de cet air froid et mordant avec celui de vingt ans plus tôt.

Intrigué, il ouvrit les volets. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas refait ce geste. Il était au début de son écrit, se souvint-il. D'où certainement cette odeur de renfermé qu'il percevait, bien qu'il vivait en plein dedans.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes sous la surprise, et sur son visage se dessina, petit à petit, un sourire léger.

La neige tombait doucement, calmement, ne se laissant pas perturber. Elle absorbait tous les bruits qui auraient pu gêner ses oreilles devenues sensibles aux cris des démons. Elle décidait, pour cette fois, de devenir une amie.

Une bonne couche était déjà au sol. Il pouvait la caresser sans même tendre le bras, du rebord de sa fenêtre.

Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait toucher… C'était ce petit objet qu'elle portait et épargnait.

Un petit objet gris, grand comme la main, avec une étiquette colorée sur le dessus.

Une ancienne cartouche de jeu video…

De _ce_ jeu video…

Doucement, comme si il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors, il la prit entre ses doigts. Quand il l'eut ramené à lui, il l'examina longuement. Et bientôt, il le remarqua…

Il remarqua ce petit détail dans le haut gauche de la cartouche.

Des initiales qu'il connaissait assez pour les avoir vues sur tous les jeux qu'il avait pu_ lui _emprunter.

_S.Y. _.. Simples lettres, mais tracés par une main qui était bien trop jeune pour s'arrêter, à cette époque.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi lui-même, il la serra contre son corps tout en chuchotant des paroles de réconfort à l'objet et à lui-même.

Certains auraient pu le prendre pour un fou. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Seule une bourrasque de vent tiède lui répondit, l'enveloppant en elle.

Et ces caractères qu'elle traça au sol, en retirant un peu de neige par endroits…

Ces caractères qui disaient « Il n'y a aucun pardon à chercher, sauf le tien. »

Uruha, plus étonné qu'effrayé, démentit en secouant la tête, gémissant quelques petits « non » inaudibles.

Ses doigts se réchauffèrent alors, et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Il ne l'avait pas oublié, il ne lui en voulait pas… Ils cherchaient mutuellement à se faire pardonner l'un de l'autre.

Pourtant, au final, y'avait-il vraiment un fautif ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, ne craignant pas le froid dans cette douce enveloppe tiède.

Ses yeux laissèrent leur eau se déverser sur son visage fatigué, et ses mains serrèrent autant qu'elle le purent cet objet.

Il n'avait qu'à vivre et attendre, pas à subir et pleurer ce qui lui restait.

Il lui sembla qu'il faisait son dernier adieu avant les prochaines retrouvailles.

Ses lèvres chuchotèrent milles et uns mots, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si ils signifiaient quelque chose.

Elles évitèrent simplement de prononcer un nouveau « pardon »…

* * *

.: Fin :.

Cette fois, c'est la fin définitive TwT  
Je l'aimais bien moi, cette fic...  
Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi.

Merci de votre lecture, les avis sont les bienvenus~


End file.
